mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Room Service
Room Service is the 10th chapter in Mafia II. Narrative June 15th, 1951 Going to War Vito Scaletta meets with Carlo Falcone, Eddie and Joe over at Joe's Apartment to discuss the present situation. By kidnapping and torturing their men, Alberto Clemente cut his own throat and the two families are now at war. Anything Falcone does in retaliation can be justified before The Commission. Clemente knows this, so they have to act fast before he tries something. Clemente has called a big family meeting at the Empire Arms Hotel later that afternoon and they're going to use this opportunity to get rid of him and all his top guys. When Vito seems apprehensive about the plan, Joe tries to reassure him by showing him the bomb they're going to use to do the job, which only worsens Vito's uneasiness. Joe explains that the bomb is small and will only kill the guys in the room. As Falcone leaves with Eddie, he mentions that he closed the bar in case Clemente tries anything and gives Vito a number to call when the job is done. The Driver Before they leave, Vito asks why Marty is waiting outside, and Joe explains that he's coming along to be their getaway driver. Vito expresses his unhappiness about bringing some kid along on the most dangerous job they've ever done, but Joe insists that Marty is a great driver and is exactly what they need on this job. Despite Joe's reassurances, Vito continues to think it's a bad idea. On the ride to the hotel, an overly excited Marty keeps pestering Joe for details of the job even after Vito and Joe tell him he's better off not knowing. Soon Joe lets it slip that they have explosives in the car, and after asking about them Marty exclaims "You're going to blow the hotel sky high huh?". Joe finally tells him not to say one more word or he's out. When they reach the parking garage of the hotel, Joe explains the plan one last time to Marty, then he and Vito head inside to change into their disguises. Planting the Bomb Dressed as hotel maintenance staff, Vito and Joe head to the eighteenth floor where the meeting is to take place. Along the way they see Henry Tomasino getting off an elevator and comment that despite his working for Clemente, they think Henry is good people and would hate to have to kill him. When they get to the conference room they're told to clean up a bloody mess that was left on the floor when a guy "fell and hit his head". While Joe plants the bomb under the table, Vito runs the wiring through a hole in the window. When everything is set they clean the bloody carpet before heading to the roof to connect the bomb to the detonator and set it off. Along the way Joe gives Vito a modified 1911 pistol with a 23 round clip in case they get into trouble, which they immediately do. When they step out onto the roof, they find it swarming with Clemente's men and must kill them all so they can proceed with their plan. The Detonation After they deal with the men, they use the window washing platform to lower themselves down to the conference room window to finish connecting the bomb. Along the way Vito asks Joe how much wire he brought and if it will reach the roof. Joe says they only need enough to go up one or two floors, which Vito says is crazy, thinking the explosion may take them out as well. As they are heading back up to detonate the bomb, it suddenly goes off on its own, nearly knocking Vito and Joe off the platform. The Chase When they return back down to take a look, they see that the explosion failed to kill Clemente, who was in the bathroom when it went off. After firing a few shots at them, he runs out of the room and Vito and Joe chase after him. After fighting their way through the building they finally make it to the parking garage just as Clemente is driving off. Somehow in the commotion Marty was killed and Joe finds him slumped over against a wall. With no time to lose they get in Joe's car and chase after Clemente, firing from their car as they speed through the streets of Empire Bay. Eventually Joe kills the driver and Clemente's car stops. Joe gets out to make sure Clemente is dead, emptying his Tommy gun into him as he says "This is for Marty". The Aftermath Back at his apartment, Joe expresses his anger and pain over the loss of his young friend. Vito tries to console him, but Joe asks him to leave so he can be alone. Later that evening he goes on a drunken spree and Vito gets a call from Leon, the bartender at The Lone Star bar, asking if he can come take care of Joe, who's out of control. As Vito is trying to calm him down, Joe's gun accidentally goes off and kills Leon. An angry Vito now has to clean up Joe's mess and get him out of there before the police arrive. He loads Leon's body into the trunk of his car, drops Joe off at his apartment, then disposes of the car and body at Bruski's Scrap & Salvage. Afterward he goes home to finally end his long day. Walkthrough The Setup Once you leave Joe's Apartment, drive to the Empire Arms Hotel with Joe and Marty and park around the back in the garage. The door you need to go into will be closed, so while Joe waits, head down to the next one and enter the hotel laundry. Along the way back to meet Joe there will be a room off to the side marked "Daily Room"; inside on a desk is Playboy magazine #25. Head out and through the opposing door and you will get to Joe just as his guy is opening the door there. Once you get changed into your disguise, make your way to the conference room on the eighteenth floor, keeping your distance from any of Clemente's guys. After Vito and Joe set the bomb, go over to the bloody carpet and follow the prompt to clean it. Once that's done, go with Joe to the stairwell. Before you follow him up, head down and you will find Playboy magazine #27 a few floors below on the ground. When you get to the top, Joe will hand Vito a modified 1911 Special that holds 23 rounds. Now head out on the roof and take out all of Clemente's guys there. Before you head down on the platform, you will find Playboy magazine #26 on the ground near the control panel. Take the platform down and follow the prompt to clean the windows as Joe wires up the bomb, then sit back and watch the explosion. Chasing Clemente When the cutscene ends, you will be inside the hotel and you'll have to fight your way back down to the parking garage. It's a lengthy firefight, but there's plenty of cover and weapons to pick up along the way. After the cutscene showing Marty is dead, you'll be automatically in the car heading towards the exit. There will be two cars, Clemente is in the limo in front. Get beside it the best you can so Joe can shoot the driver to stop them. Ramming them with your car may help too. When you're successful a cutscene will play showing Joe get out of the car and empty his Tommy gun into Clemente. Cleaning Up Joe's Mess When you get back to Villa Scaletta, you will find Playboy magazine #48 on the floor of the bathroom; after that head to bed. Vito will be woken in the night by a telephone call from Leon, telling him to come take care of drunken Joe. Drive to The Lone Star bar and there will be a cutscene where Joe accidentally kills Leon. You need to drag his body outside to his car and place him in the trunk. The police will be surrounding the place and you'll get a two star wanted level on sight. Once you lose them and drop Joe off at home, head to Bruski's Scrap & Salvage and crush the car in Mike's Beast. This will earn you the Hey Joe achievement. Head back home when you're ready and go to bed and you'll receive the Checking Out achievement. News Reports Sammy Stevens reports on the explosion at the Empire Arms Hotel. Gary Stevens reports on a shootout after the Empire Arms Hotel explosion. Trivia *For the duration of this chapter The Maltese Falcon will be closed. *You can stop at a body shop and upgrade the engine of Joe's car on your way to the hotel to make the car chase easier. *When Vito, Joe, and Marty drive to the Empire Arms Hotel you can hear the song Boom Boom by John Lee Hooker on Delta Radio. *Upon arriving at the Empire Arms Hotel, all weapons except Molotov Cocktails and grenades will be removed from Vito's inventory. *Just before reaching the meeting room, a young woman can be overheard identifying herself as Cristina Clemente to a mobster who is trying to ask her out. After this scares him away, the girl says "Works every time." *If you fail to stop Clemente along the way, he'll eventually drive to his mansion in Highbrook and you will fail the mission. *After you drop off Joe with Leon's body in the trunk, you can save time by driving the car into the water, but you won't earn the Hey Joe achievement. *In the beta version of the game, Vito meets Joe and Marty by the Empire Bay Church instead of Joe's apartment. Category:Mafia II Category:Missions in Mafia II Category:Gameplay